Relations
by DnAfan
Summary: An OS set after "Abhijeet in coma"...the idea is given by one of my deary reviewer KHUSHi...plsss r & r...
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello frnds...**_

 _ **I m back with an OS of two chapters...which is set after "Abhijeet in coma"...The idea is given by KHUSHI...that Daya is on mission...and Acp sir took care of Abhijeet...but mene isme thoda duo bhi add karna chaha...isiliye it's become two chapters OS...first one is on Duo...and second will be on Acp sir and Abhijeet...**_

 _ **Khushi : hi dear...here is ur OS as per ur idea...mene use change nahi kiya...but being a duo writer Duo likhe bina raha hi nahi jaata;););) actually mai iss episode par ek DUO OS likhna chahti thi aur fir aapne bhi idea de diya...to finally likh rahi hu...but first chapter on DUO...and second chapter...as per your wish...Acp sir aur Abhijeet sir par hoga...I hope u don't mind...Thank u...**_

 _ **Here we go..**_

.

.

.

 **Chapter -1**

 **.**

 **In Hospital :**

Dr. Sunil thanked to the whole cid team for saving his family...All were happy...Daya was also happy to save someone...but one kinda fear or can say anger he felt for Abhijeet...which he tried to hide...when Abhijeet said to Dr. Sunil that "ye to hamara farz tha"...Daya was really upset with him...how could he do this to him...why he didn't tell Daya about his plan...he was also angry on Acp sir but he couldn't show his anger on him...but Abhijeet who was so much happy on the success of his mission instead of that pain which cause by that bullet shot...so he couldn't sense Daya's anger...so After completing this thanking session...all went to hospital parking for going on their destinations as Abhijeet had already dischared...so Acp sir initiated...

Acp sir (in happy tone) : Daya...Abhijeet... well done for ur mission...tum dono ne...infact hamari puri team ne bahot achha kaam kiya...so well done guys...

All smiled including duo...Abhijeet looked at Daya in smile...Daya also smiled but something was missing there...that happiness was missing in his smile...and this time Abhijeet also felt that so his smile also vanished slowly...even Acp sir also sensed that...he understood the matter...bcoz he knew how much Daya hurt...so he initiated further...

Acp sir : thik hai to Daya...hum sab beurau jaate hain...tum ek kaam karo...tum Abhijeet ke saath ghar jaao...uske saath hi rehna...aur aaj beurau aane ki jarurat nahi hai...

Daya (interrupted) : nahi sir... (Abhijeet looked at him)...mera matlab hai...mai beurau chalta hu...mene iss case par kaam kiya hai to file work vagere me bhi aapko help ho jaayegi... aap Sachin ya Freddy ke saath bhej dijiye Abhijeet ko...

Abhijeet became sad or can say hurt...why Daya is doing this to him...bcoz after he get shot bcoz of this plan...Daya could not spent even a minute with him...even he could not meet him...and now Daya tried to ignore him...even he didn't look at him once...Acp sir saw his sad face and also knew that Daya was doing all that just bcoz of his anger which was for Abhijeet or might be also for him...so it was necessary that Daya expell out all his fear and anger in front of his buddy...so he ordered Daya...

Acp sir : dekho Daya...mai maanta hu ki tumne pure mission ko bahot achhe se handle kiya hai...par baaki logo ne bhi to uss par kaam kiya hai...to wo log bhi file work kar sakte hain...aur vaise bhi shaam ho chuki hai...kuchh der baad hum sab bhi ghar chale jaayenge...to tum abhi shanti se Abhijeet ko lekar ghar jao...(Daya tried to protest but Acp sir interrupted as) Daya...vaise bhi Abhijeet ko iss waqt agar kisi ki jarura hai to wo tum ho...

Daya looked at Acp sir and gave him a sad smile which pinched Abhijeet and Acp sir's heart...Acp sir put his hand on Daya's shoulder and said...

Acp sir (in deep tone) : Dayaaa...meri baat nahi maanoge...

Daya (in sad smile) : aisa kyu keh rahe hain sir...aapki baat kyu nahi maanunga...thik hai sir...mai jaata hu ghar... Abhijeet ko lekar...

Acp sir nodded in smile and the whole team went to beurau while Daya opened the door of passenger seat...Abhijeet silently sat in quallis...Daya closed the door and sat on driving seat...start the car and went to home...in the whole way...there were so much silence in quallis...Abhijeet wanted to talk with Daya...but Daya was not in the mood of listening him...so he dropped the idea...after sometimes they reached at home...

 **In Duo home :**

Daya took Abhijeet carefully with him in the house...but didn't say a single word to him...Abhijeet saw that and a sweet smile curved on his lips...he sat on sofa...Daya went in kitchen to take water...

Abhi (to himself) : chahe kitna bhi gussa kyo na ho...tu meri fikar karna nahi bhul sakta Daya...and he smiled...

Daya brought a glass of water for him...and gave him...Abhijeet took it and drank in one go...

Daya (not looking at him) : tum room me jaakar aaram karo...mai kuchh khane ko bana deta hu...

And he was about to go when Abhijeet hold his hand...and finally said...

Abhi : kya baat hai Daya...kabse dekh raha hu...tu mujhe ignore kiye ja raha hai...mujhse baat bhi nahi kar raha...

Daya (in straight tone still looking at other side) :

kisne kaha...kar to raha hu baat...abb aur kaise karu...tum mera haath chhodo...mujhe bahot kaam hai...

Abhi : nahi karna koi kaam...aur ye tu mujhse baat kar raha hai...haan...chal baith yaha...

Daya didn't sit...

Abhi : Daya...please...

Daya sat there on sofa beside him...Abhijeet smiled...

Abhi : Dayaaa... (Daya was looking at down)...Daya...meri taraf dekh to sahi... (but he was still not looking at him)...bahot naraaz hai na mujhse...?

Daya (in sad smile) : naraaz...naaraz kaise ho sakta hu mai tumse Abhijeet...jabki mujhe to ye pata bhi nahi hai ki mujhe tumse naraaz hone ka haq hai bhi ya nahi...

Abhijeet's heart pinched...his eyes became teary...

Abhi (in teary voice) : aisa...aisa kyo bol raha hai...tujhe haq nahi hai to aur kisko hai...haan... (Daya didn't say anything...he put his hand on Daya's shoulder)...Daya...mai jaanta hu hamare iss plan se tujhe bahot takleef hui hai...par

Daya (interrupted in loud tone) : kuchh nahi jaante tum...naahi kuchh samajhte ho... (he started to expell out all his anger and fear) agar samjhate to mujhe batate na...lekin nahi tumne jaroori hi nahi samjha...Acp sir ne kaha aur tum maan gaye...

Abhi (in teary) : nahi Daya...

Daya (in anger) : nahi Abhijeet...tumne mujhe kuchh batana thik nahi samjha...shaayad mai hi itna maayne nahi rakhta tumhare liye... (Abhijeet shook his head in no in tears...) lekin tum mere liye kitne important ho ye to jaante ho na tum (Abhijeet closed his eyes and a tear fell down from his eye...Daya's voice became teary)...tumne ek baar bhi nahi socha...ki agar tumhe kuchh ho gaya to mera kya hoga...tumne sabko batana thik laga bas mujhe hi nahi...

Abhi (in teary tone) : kaisi baatein kar raha hai tu...kisko bataya mene...sirf sir aur taarika ko pata tha...wo bhi isiliye kyunki ye plan Acp sir ka hi tha...aur taarika iss plan ka ek hissa thi uss waqt ...isliye batana pada yaar... (Daya didn't say anything...but tears fell down from his eyes...which he wiped out immediately still not looking at Abhijeet...Abhijeet continued in soft tone)...Dayaaa...mai jaanta hu...tujhe plan na batane se jyaada iss baat se takleef hui hai ki iss plan ke chalte mene apne seene pe goli kha li...hai na...

Daya (in anger) : haan...hui hai...to...mujhe to takleef hogi hi na...kyunki tumhe ho na ho par mujhe tumhaari fikar hai...

Abhi (in teary smile) : Dayaaa...idhar dekh to ek baar...

And he turned his face towards himself...his heart pierced in so many pieces to see his buddy's tears and red eyes...he wiped Daya's tears...and said...

Abhi : mere bhai...tujhe kya lagta hai...mujhe bahot khushi hui tujhe dard dekar...par tu hi bata mene aaj tak kabhi tujhse kuchh chhupaya hai kya...par yaar ye secret mission tha na...aur tune bhi to kai baar aise plan banaye hain...jab tu uss party me gaya tha drug deal ko rokne aur kidnap ho gaya tha (Case of Ins Daya's abduction)...aur jab acp sir ne kaha tha Daya kud jaao...aur Daya kuchh bhi soche bina kud gaya... (case of motorcycle thief)...aa gai thi na moch pair me...haan...

Daya : Abhijeet wo sab on the spot hui cheeze hain...mene koi plan nahi kiya tha...aur uss drug deal ko rokne ke liye jaate waqt bhi mujhe thodi na pata tha ki mai kidnap ho jaaunga... boss tum baat ko badlne ki koshish mat karo...tumhara example hi galat hai...

Abhi (in smile) : bhale hi mera example galat ho...par mai baat badal nahi raha...mai sirf itna kehna chahta hu ki tune jo bhi kiya duty ke liye hi kiya na...vaise hi mene bhi duty ke liye hi kiya yaar...aur sabse discuss karne me problem ho jaati...agar un kidnappers ko hamare plan ke baare jaraa bhi bhanak lag jaati na...to Dr Sunil ki family ke saath saath hamare team members ki jaan bhi khatre me pad jaati...aur hame to Dr Sunil ki family ko bachana tha na...fir mai sabki jaan khatre me kaise daal sakta tha...haan...

Daya : lekin boss...sabse discuss karne ko kaha hi kisne...par sirf mujhe to bata sakte the na...

Abhi (in deep tone) : paagal...jab mai inn sabki jaan khatreme nahi daal sakta to apni jaan ko khatre me kaise daal deta...

Daya looked at him with jerk and full of love...

Abhi : Acp sir to tujhe sab kuchh batana chahte the...par mene hi roka unhe tujhe sab kuchh batane se... (Daya confused)...kyunki agar tujhe ye sab kuchh pata chal jaata to kya tu mujhe ye sab karne deta...(Daya down his head)...nahi na...aur duty nibhane ke liye kahin khud hi goli kha leta to...mera kya hota phir...

Daya (looked at him) : isiliye khud goli kha li...mere baare me nahi socha ki mujh par kya bitegi...kya mujhe kam dard hua...

Abhi : sorry yaar...mai maanta hu mene tujhe bahot dard diya hai...par Daya tu jaanta hai na tujhe jara si khroch bhi aa jaaye to kitna darr jaata hu mai...aur sach kahu to (his voice turned teary) jab rocky ne tujh par goli chalai thi...aur teri saanse ruk gai thi na (Behrupiya)...tabse mera darr aur jyaada badh gaya hai yaar...wo kuchh minutes...mene kaise bitaye the sirf mai hi jaanta hu...jise mai chahu to bhi nahi bhula sakta...(Daya's eyes also got teary...he put his hand on Abhijeet's hand)...tujhe khone ka darr mujhse ye sab karva deta hai yaar...mai to sapne me bhi tujhe door jaate huye nahi dekh sakta...isiliye bas itna chahta hu ki jitna ho sake ye sab khatre tujhse door rahe...mai tujhe vaapas hospital ke bed par nahi dekhna chahta...

And a tear fell down from Abhijeet's eye...Daya wiped it and hugged him tightly...Abhijeet hugged him back... both felt so much sooth...

Daya (in hug in tears) : I m sorry boss...lekin ye kya baat hui...mujhe hospital ke bed par nahi dekh sakte isiliye khud hospital bed par let gaye...khud ko takleef na ho isiliye mujhe dard de diya... (Abhijeet smiled in hug...and silenty rubbed his back...Daya continued in teary tone)tumko kuchh pata bhi hai kya beeti mujh par...jab tumko goli lagi...meri to jaan hi nikal gayi thi...aur jab doctor ne kaha ki tum coma me...

And his voice chocked due to tears...Abhijeet's grip tight on him...Daya also hugged him more tightly and shed his tears on his brother's shoulder...and expell out all his fear...after some minutes both separated from that soothing hug...Abhijeet wiped Daya's tears...

Daya (in cute tone) : aage se aisa nahi karoge na?

Abhi (in smile) : kabhi nahi...tumko bata kar karunga...

Daya (like a kid) : Abhijeettt...

Abhi (in smile) : achha baba sorry...lo pakde kaan...

Daya smiled cutely...

Daya : Achha...ab utho aur aur room me jao...aaram karo thoda...abhi tum puri tarah se thik nahi hue ho...samjhe...

Abhi (cutely) : jee sarkar...jaisa aap kahein...

Daya smiled and Abhijeet went in his room for some rest...Daya prepared dinner according to Abhijeet's health...Then both buddies took their dinner with some chit chat...and Daya gave medicines to Abhijeet...Just then the door bell rang...Daya opened the door...Acp sir was there...

Daya (in smile) : are sir aap...aaiye na...

Abhijeet also came in hall...

Acp sir(in smile while entering inside) : kya baat hai Daya...tumhara chehra dekhkar to lag raha hai jaise tum dono ke bich sulah ho gayi...kyo Abhijeet...

Daya shocked while Abhijeet smiled...

Daya (with opened mouth) : aapko kaise pata sir?

Acp sir (in smile) : Daya...mai tum dono ka baap hu...tum dono ki rag rag se wakif hu...kya mujhe nahi pata ki tum kitne hurt huye the... (Daya down his head) vaise galti meri bhi thi Daya...mene tumhe nahi bataya...I m sorry...

Daya : are nahi sir...ye aap kya keh rahe hain...please aap maafi mat maangiye...isme aapki koi galti nahi hai...please aap yu maafi maangkar mujhe sharmida mat kijiye...

Acp sir patted on his shoulder in smile..

Acp sir : achha Abhijeet...tum kam se kam ek hafte tak to beurau aane ki sochna bhi mat... (Abhijeet tried to protest but Acp sir cutted him in between) aur Daya...tum bhi kal ki chhutti le lo...kal beurau aane ki jarurat nahi hai...Abhijeet ke saath rehna...

Daya became so happy...

Daya (in happy tone) : ok sir...lekin sir aap akele?

Acp sir : are Daya...puri team hai na mere saath...aur phir tum log kaha jaa rahe hi...jarurat padi to bula lunga...aur fir tumhe mene sirf kal ki hi chhutti di hai...

Daya nodded in smile...

Abhi : sir...ek hafta kuchh jyaada nahi hai...

Daya glared at him...

Acp sir (in strict tone): bilkul nahi...jab tak tum puri tarah se theek nahi ho jaate...aaram karo...samjhe...

Abhi (in sad tone) : jee sir...

Acp sir : thik hai...to mai chalta hu...

Daya : are sir...aise kaise...chai to peekar jaiye...

Acp sir : Daya...itni formality mat karo...vaise bhi mera khana ban chuka hai ghar par...

Daya nodded in smile...and Acp sir went from there...Duo also after some chit chat went to sleep...Daya confirmed Abhijeet's sleep...covered him with blanket...kissed on his forehead and slept beside him in his room...

.

.

.

 _ **so guys...next chapter will be on Abhijeet and Acp sir...will update it tomorrow...**_

 _ **Plsss r & r...**_

 _ **thank uuu...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello frndsss...**_

 _ **Thnk u so much for reviews...**_

 _ **Khushi : sorry dear for being late...bcoz of Internet trouble...kal update nahi de pai...abb padhke batana aapko achha laga ya nahi...thank u...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 **Chapter - 2**

 **.**

 **Next day (At morning) :**

Daya wake up and after freshenup made breakfast...then went to Abhijeet's room...

Daya : are boss...ye kya...uthkar ready bhi ho gaye...

Abhi : haan yaar...aaram kar kar ke bhi kitna aaram karu...aaj to tu ghar pe hai...par kal se to beurau jaayega na...phir mai kya karunga akele akele ghar me...sir bhi na...ek hafte ki chhutti dene ki kya jaruray thi...

Daya smiled on his irritation...

Daya : achha abb kal ka kal dekha jaayega...aaj to mai hu na pura din... (Abhijeet smiled) tum baitho mai nashta lekar aata hu...

Abhi : ek min...lekar aata hu matlab...abb kya mai nashta bhi yaha bed pe hi karu...chal nashta laga dining table pe...mai aata hu...

Daya nodded in smile...they took their breakfast..After about an hour ACP Sir came there...

Daya : are sir aap..aaiye na...

Acp sir : kaise ho Abhijeet?

Abhi (in smile) : thik hu sir...

Acp sir nodded in smile then said to Daya...

Acp sir : Daya...wo actually tumse kuchh important baat karni thi...

Daya : haan sir...kahiye na...

Acp sir : Daya...wo actually aaj subah hi Dcp sir ka phone aaya tha...headquarters se msg hai...tumhe ek urgent mission ke liye jaana hoga...

Daya : oh...achha...kab jaana hai sir...?

Acp sir : aaj shaam ko hi niklana hoga Daya...

Abhi : kitne dino ke liye?

Acp sir : lagbhag 8-10 din...

Abhijeet and Daya looked at each other and became bit sad...Acp sir saw that...

Acp sir : mai samjhata hu Daya...Abhijeet ki tabiyat iss waqt thik nahi hai...aise me ye mission...par agar important na hota to mai nahi kehta tumse...

Daya (in smile) : are nahi sir...kaisi baatein kar rahe hain aap...duty first...aur rahi baat Abhijeet ki to aapke hote hue mujhe bhala uski tension karne ki kya jarurat hai...

Acp sir and Abhijeet smiled...

Acp sir : bilkul...tum Abhijeet ki bilkul chinta mat karna...mai use shaam ko apne ghar le jaaunga...wo kuchh din wahi rahega...Raghu (servant) bhi hoga waha to koi problem nahi hogi...

Abhi : are nahi sir...aap bekaar me itni takleef le rahe hain...mai thik hu...

Acp sir : Abhijeet...tum thik ho ya nahi uska faisla tum mujh par chhod do...aur mujhe koi excuse nahi sun na...understand...

Abhi (in smile) : jee sir...

Acp sir : good... Daya...tumhe kuchh der ke liye beurau aana hoga...iss mission ki details vagere ke liye...shaam ko hi niklana hai... (Daya nodded) aur Abhijeet tum bhi packing kar lena...shaam ko mai driver ko bhej dunga...wo tumhe ghar le jaayega... (Abhijeet nodded)...thik hai to Daya...beurau me milte hain...

Daya nodded and Acp sir went to beurau..After sometimes Daya also went to beurau...and took all the details of his mission...then came back to home and packed his all stuff and also Abhijeet's...

Daya : dekho Boss...mene tumhaara saara saaman rakh diya hai...vaise to Acp sir aur team hain hi...par mai fir bhi mai tumhe remind kara raha hu...meri Dr Sunil se baat ho gai hai...roj tumhaari dressing ke liye hospital se koi sister ya staff aa jaayega...aur haan please tum apni dawaiyan time pe lena mat bhulna...mene Acp sir ko sab bata diya hai...aur Rahul ko bhi keh deta par wo to ek mahine ke liye out of India hai...isiliye mene sir se baat kar li hai ki koi bhi problem ho to Dr Sunil se contact kar lein...aur khana time pe kha lena...abb mai tumko shayad roj to phone kar paaunga nahi...par Acp sir se touch me rahunga...mujhe tumhaari koi complaint nahi aani chahiye...samjhe...

Abhijeet who played a roll of silent listner till now...now hold Daya's hand and made him sit beside him...and said...

Abhi : pura ho gaya tera lecture...are baba mai koi chhota baccha hu kya...

Daya : jee nahi...lekin bade bhi kaha hue ho...aur ye kya...itne udaas kyu baithe ho...

Abhi : kuchh nahi...

Daya : bolo na Abhi... (in naughty way) achha to mai jaa raha isiliye tumko achha nahi lag raha hai...hai na...hai na...bolo...

Abhi : haan baba...abb isme achha bura lagne vali kaun si baat hai...aur vaise bhi 8-10 ki hi to baat hai...

Daya (wink) : 8-10 din ki hi? Thik hai ye itne Hi kam hain to mai aur ruk jaaunga...

Abhi : ek thappad padega na abhi jor ka...akkal thikane aa jaayegi saahab ki...(Daya smiled in naughtiness) ...soch raha tha...ye ek hafte ghar me baithe baithe bore ho jaaunga...par sirf dinbhar...shaam ko to tu hota...par abb to bilkul hi bore ho jaaunga yaar...

Daya : are aise kaise...Acp sir hain na...aur fir Raghu kaka bhi to hain waha...vaise ye achha hua...tum ghar me akele nahi rahoge...meri ye tension door ho gai...aur kabhi jyaada bore ho to Freddy ya sachin ya vivek kisi ko bula lena...

Abhi : hmmm...lekin yaar...ye kuchh din tu bhi yaha nahi hai...sir mujhe bhi beurau nahi aane denge...to sir par aur team par kaam ka pressure kaafi badh jaayega...

Daya : hmmm...ye baat to hai...chalo koi nai...kuchh din ki hi baat hai...

Abhijeet nodded in smile...at evening Acp sir's driver came to pick Abhijeet...

Daya : chalo boss...mera bhi niklane ka time ho gaya...

Abhi : sun...Acp sir se to baat karega hi...par mujhe bhi signal dete rehna...ek missed call hi sahi...

Daya : haan Boss...don't worry...mujhe kuchh nahi hoga...ok chalo tum bhi jaao Acp sir ke ghar aur khub sewa karwao unse...

Abhi : chup kar...badmaash...

Daya smiled and hugged him tightly...Abhijeet hugged him back...both separated...and bidding good bye to each other both went for their destinations...

 **In Acp sir home :**

Abhijeet reached at home...Acp sir's servant Raghu opened the door...

Raghu : are sahab...aap aa gaye...aaiye... laiye saaman mai le leta hu...

Abhi : are nahi Raghu kaka...mai le leta hu...aap rehne dijiye...

Raghu : are nahi...aap aaiye to...aapka kamra taiyaar hai...and they went in room...

Abhi : bas kaka...yehi rakh dijiye saaman...

Raghu : aapke liye kuchh khane ko le aau...

Abhi : are nahi nahi kaka...mujhe abhi bhukh nahi hai...mai thodi der aaram karunga...raat ko sir ke saath hi dinner karunga...

Raghu : jee thik hai...vaise aap apni dawaiya mujhe samjha dijiyega...saahab mujhe bolkar gaye hain...mai aapko waqt pe dawa de diya karunga...

Abhi (in smile) : jee...shukriya...

Raghu nodded in smile...and went from there...Abhijeet set his all stuff in room...his mobile rang...he picked up the call...

Abhi : jee sir...

Acp sir (in concern) : Abhijeet...pahoch gaye ghar...koi dikkat to nahi hai na...

Abhi : are sir...dikkat kaisi...sab theek hai...

Acp sir : good...achha suno...ye tumhaara hi ghar hai...to sharmana bilkul mat...jo bhi chahie ho Raghu se keh dena...

Abhi (in smile) : jee sir...aap chinta mat kijiye...

Acp sir : thik hai to raat ko milte hain...

Abhijeet nooded and cut the call...

 **At night :**

Acp sir came to home...After freshenup both took their dinner...then Abhijeet went in his room...Raghu was also going in his room to give him medicines...but Acp Sir stopped him as...

Acp sir : Raghu...tum rehne do...do mai Abhijeet ko dava de deta hu...

Raghu nodded and gave tray to him...Acp sir went in Abhijeet's room...

Abhi : are sir...aapne kyu takleef ki...mujhe bula lete...

Acp sir : kyo bhai...sirf tumhaare bhai ko hi tumhari dekhbhal karne ka haq hai...mujhe nahi...

Abhi (in smile) : kaisi baatein kar rahe hain sir aap...mai to isiliye keh raha tha ki aap thak gaye honge na...beurau me bhi kaam ka pressure aa a

gaya hoga...aap kahein to mai kal se beurau...

Acp sir (interrupted as) : sochna bhi mat...Abhijeet...health pehle...baaki sab baad me...samjhe...dressing ho gai aaj ki?

Abhi : jee sir...sir wo...wo...

Acp sir : Daya ka phone aaya tha Abhijeet...wo pahoch gaya hai...don't worry...abb tum ye medicines le lo...chalo...

Abhijeet nodded in smile...and took the medicines...Acp sir stared at him in smile...

Abhi : kya hua sir?

Acp sir : kuchh nahi...bas soch raha tha tumhe bura to nahi laga na...

Abhi : kis baat ka?

Acp sir : mene iss plan ke chalte tumhaari jaan jo khatre me daal di...I m sorry Abhijeet...

Abhi : kaisi baatein kar rahe hain aap sir...mujhe bura kyu lagega...aapka haq hai...ek boss ke naate bhi aur pita hone ke naate bhi (Acp sir looked at him with moist eyes) ...aur kya mai nahi jaanta ki aap humse kitna pyaar karte hain...ye sab karke aap bhi to kitna tension me the na...mujhe bura to iss baat lag raha hai ki aap mujhse maafi maang rahe hain...

Acp sir (in smile) : achha baba...naaraz mat ho...nahi maangta maafi...chalo raat kaafi ho chuki hai...abb so jao...Gn...

Abhi (in slept) : Gn sir...

And Abhijeet slept peacefully...Acp sir also after confirming his sleep went in his room and slept...2-3 days passed like this...Acp sir handled beurau as well as took care of Abhijeet...

Next day...it was evening time...Acp sir was at beurau...Abhijeet was getting bored in home...Raghu kaka was in kitchen...so Abhijeet went out of house for some freshness...and walking in garden...he saw some kids were playing cricket in society...their ball came there in garden...so they came to take it...Abhijeet was going to give him the ball...then one of the kid said...

Kid : are...aap to Abhijeet uncle hain na...

Abhi (in smile) : haan beta...aap mujhe jaante ho...?

Kid : haan...Acp uncle ne bataya tha...wo mere bahot acche friend hain... (Abhijeet smiled) wo hum sabse bahot pyaar karte hain...mai to Daya uncle aur Freddy uncle ko bhi jaanta hu...

Abhi (in smile) : are waah...aap to sachmuch sab jaante ho...aapka naam kya hai?

Kid : Chintu...aur ye sab mere friends hain...uncle mai bhi bada hokar aap logo ki tarah cid officer ban na chahta hu... (Abhijeet smiled)...Uncle aap abhi hamare saath cricket kheloge...

Abhi (in smile) : haan...haan...kyu nahi...chalo...

And they started playing cricket...but after some minutes suddenly rain started...

Abhi : are baccho...ye to bahot tez baarish shuru ho gai...tum log jaldi jaldi ghar jao nahi to bimaar pad jaaoge...

All kids went to their home while Abhijeet also came back to home...but because of heavy rain...he was fully wet...

Raghu : are sahab...aap to pure bhig gaye...aap baahar kab gaye...mujhe to pata hi nahi chala...jaiye jaldi kapde badal lijiye nahi to bimaar pad jaayenge...

Abhijeet nodded and went to change the clothes then rest on bed...after sometimes Acp sir came to home and went in Abhijeet's room...Abhijeet rested his head on bed rest with closing his eyes...Acp sir called him while put hand on his forehead...

Acp sir : Abhijeet...are ye kya...tumhe to bukhar hai...

Abhi : nahi sir wo to bas halka sa...

Acp sir (cutted him) : chup raho tum... (and he called Raghu...Raghu came there...) Raghu...ye kya..Abhijeet ko bukhar hai...mujhe phone karke batana chahiye tha na...

Raghu : bukhar...? Shayad abhi aaya hoga...wo saahab darasal Abhijeet saahab thodi der ke liye baahar nikle the...tabhi achanak baarish shuru ho gai aur wo pure bheeg gaye...shayad isi wajah se bukhar aa gaya hoga...

Acp sir looked at Abhijeet in anger...Abhijeet down his head...

Acp sir (in anger) : ye sab kya hai Abhijeet...?

Abhi : sorry sir...wo actually mai ghar me baithe baithe bahot bore ho raha tha...to socha baahar thoda tahal lu...society ke bacche waha cricket khel rahe the...un logo me mujhe insist kiya...to

Acp sir (in tease) : to mai bhi cricket khelne chala gaya...kyu...

Abhi (with down head) : sorry sir... (looked at Acp sir) par mai fir turant ghar aa gaya...aur kapde bhi change kar liya...

Acp sir (in tease) : are waah...itna mahaan kaam kar liya aapne... (Abhijeet again down his head)..,aur dressing?

Abhi : wo bhi Raghu kaka se change karvai mene...

Acp Sir (shook his head) : tum bhi na Abhijeet...kab apna khayaal rakhna shikhoge...

Abhi (in smile) : are sir...mujhe apna khayaal rakhne ki kya jaroorat hai...mera bhai aur aap ho na mera khayaal rakhne ke liye...

Acp sir shook his head in disappointment and called Dr Sunil...After sometimes Dr Sunil came there and checked Abhijeet...

Acp sir (in tension) : kya hua doctor...is everything ok ?

Dr Sunil : Acp sir darasal baarish me bheegne ki vajah se dressing bhi puri bheeg gai thi...isiliye wound me thoda infection lag gaya hai...aur isi vajah se unhe bukhar bhi aa gaya hai...(Acp became tensed...looked at Abhijeet in anger who down his head) but don't worry...mene dressing change kar di hai...aur ye kuchh medicines hain bukhar ke liye..inhe khane ke baad de dijiyega...

Acp sir : jee doctor...koi problem to nahi hai na...

Dr Sunil : are nahi nahi...par abb dhyaan rakhiyega...nahi to ghav bharne me aur waqt lagega...

Acp sir nodded...Dr Sunil went from there...

Abhi (in mind) : aaj to mar gaya tu Abhijeet...

Acp sir : Raghu...iska khana yehi le aao...

Abhi : are nahi sir...baahar hall me hi chalte hain na...

Acp sir glared at him...he again down his head...

Acp sir : Raghu...jaao...khana lekar aao...

Raghu nodded and took dinner in Abhijeet's room...

Acp sir : chalo...khaana kha lo...fir medicines bhi leni hain...

Abhijeet nodded and started taking his dinner silently...

Abhi : Sir...aap naaraj hain mujhse?

Acp sir didn't say anything...

Abhi : sir...I m sorry sir...par mai sach me bore ho raha tha...isiliye baahar nikla tha...mujhe kya pata tha ki achanak se itni tez baarish shuru ho jaayegi...sorry sir...aap daant lijiye mujhe...par aise naaraz mat rahiye...

Acp sir : sahi kehta hai Daya...tum abhi bhi bilkul bacche ho...

Abhi : achha...aisa kaha usne sir...wo khud bhi to chhote bacche jaisa hai...

Acp sir : he bhagwan...Abhijeet sach me tum dono ko aise koi dekhe to kahega nahi ki tum dono ek strict cid officer ho...

Abhijeet smiled...

Acp sir : chalo...ab dava le lo...bukhar abhi hai...

Abhi : lekin sir...aap mujhse naaraz to nahi hain na...?

Acp sir (in smile) : nahi hu baba...ab ye dava le lo...

Abhijeet nodded in smile and took the medicines...

Acp sir : abb aaram karo...

Abhi : jee sir...aap bhi khana kha lijiye...

Acp sir nodded and took his meal...after sometimes he came in Abhijeet's room...saw Abhijeet slept peacefully...Acp sir smiled and touched his forehead...

Acp sir : abhi bhi bukhar kam nahi hua...(he called Raghu...) Raghu...jara ek bowl me thanda paani aur ek rumaal lete aao...Abhijeet ke sar par thande paani ki pattiyan rakhni hai...

Raghu nodded and brought the bowl of water and cloth...Acp sir sat beside Abhijeet and put the wet cloth on his forehead...after sometimes he also slept there unknowingly...

 **At morning :**

Abhijeet opened his eyes and saw Acp sir there sleeping in awkward position...he smiled on his care and love...then going to cover him with blanket...but suddenly Acp sir wake up...

Acp sir : are...Abhijeet...uth gaye tum...mai tumhare sar par paani ki pattiyan rakh raha tha...pata nahi kaise yehi aankh lag gayi...

Abhi : to kya hua sir...aap mere chakkar me raat bhar thik se so bhi nahi paaye...

Acp sir : are nahi Abhijeet...

Abhi (interrupted) : nahi sir...abhi aap apne room me jaiye aur shanti se so jaiye...mai aapko thodi der baad jaga dunga...

Acp sir : nahi Abhijeet...vaise bhi beurau jaane ka waqt...

Abhi (interrupted) : sir...mene kaha na...abhi aap aaram kijiye...mai Sachin ko keh deta hu...aap thodi der se beurau aayenge...

Acp sir : lekin Abhijeet...

Abhi : sir...mene kaha na bas...

Acp sir (surrendered) : thik hai...abb tumse behes me to mai jeet nahi sakta... (Abhijeet smiled) par tum nashta vagere...

Abhi (interrupted) : sir...mai nashta kar lunga...dava bhi le lunga...Aap meri chinta mat kijiye...aap aaram kijiye...

Acp sir shook his head in smile and went in his room...Abhijeet called Sachin and told him that Acp sir will come late...Sachin assured him that they will manage...after that Abhijeet went for freshenup and took his breakfast and also told Raghu kaka not to disturb Acp sir...After about 2 hours Acp sir wake up and looked at the watch...

Acp sir : itni der ho gai...aur kisi ne mujhe jagaya bhi nahi...

He came in hall...Abhijeet was also there...

Acp sir : ye kya Abhijeet...tumne kaha mujhe jaga doge...2 ghante ho gaye...tumne mujhe uthaya bhi nahi...

Abhi : are sir...utha deta to aapki nind kaise puri hoti...don't worry sir...mene sachin se keh diya hai...wo sambhal lega...

Acp sir nodded and was about to go for freshenup...his phone rang...he picked up the call...

Acp sir : hello...haan Daya (Abhijeet looked at him in happiness)...Kaise ho...aur mission kaisa chal raha hai...

Daya : mai thik hu sir...aur mission bhi achha chal raha hai...aap bataiye...aap kaise hain...aur Abhijeet kaisa hai...?

Acp sir : wo bilkul thik hai Daya...lo wo yehi par hai...baat karo...

And he gave the phone to Abhijeet and went for freshenup...

Abhi : hello...Daya...kaisa hai tu...aur ye kya...jabse gaya hai..mujhse sirf ek baar baat ki...

Daya : are boss...kya karu...mission pe hu na...time hi nahi mil pata...khair tum batao...tumhari tabiyat to thik hai na...aur tum beurau kyu gaye ho?

Abhi : mai kaha beurau gaya hu...mai to ghar par hi hu Daya...

Daya : to Acp sir iss waqt ghar par hain...lekin kyu...tumhaari tabiyat to theek hai na boss...

Abhi : haan yaar...

Daya : nahi...sach sach batao...

Abhijeet told gim the last night's incident...

Daya : tum bhi na boss...apna khayaal hi nahi hai jara bhi... (in concern) jyaada infection to nahi hai na...aur bukhar utra ya nahi...

Abhi : are baba...shant ho ja...mai thik hu bilkul...tu chinta mat kar...aur abb tu meri parade mat lena..wo sir le chuke hain kal raat ko... (Daya smiled)...pata hai...wo raat bhar mere paas hi baithe rahe...thik se soye bhi nahi...beurau me kaam aur ghar par aakar meri dekhbhal me hi lage rehte hain...mujhe achha nahi lagta yaar unse iss tarah seva karvana...

Daya (in smile) : are boss...ye to unka pyaar hai...aur tum to jaante ho na...aur baahar se jitne sakht hain...ander se utne hi soft...

Abhi (in smile) : haan ye to hai...achha tu bata...kab aayega...?

Daya : abhi 5-6 din lagenge...

Abhi (bit sad) : 5-6 din...

Daya : kya hua Boss?

Abhi : kuchh nahi...jaldi aa ja...I miss u...

Daya (in sweet smile) : I miss u too Boss...achha chalo phone rakhta hu...sir se kehna baad me call karunga...(in naughty tone) tab tak tum seva karvao apne pitaji se...

Abhi (in fake anger) : achha...tu aa fir batata hu tujhe...

Daya (in smile) : Bye

Abhi (in smile) : Bye...

And he cut the call...Acp sir also after getting ready went to beurau after giving so many instructions to Abhijeet about his health...another 4 days passed like this...all team mates also came to meet Abhijeet whenever they got time from their busy schedule as bcoz of absence of duo these days were really hectic for them...Acp sir took care of him so much...so now Abhijeet also felt much better...his health becoming good...so he decided to go to his home...

 **At morning :**

Acp sir : Abhijeet...are u sure? Tum ghar jaana chahte ho...I mean Daya ke aane tak ruk jaao...

Abhi (in smile) : nahi sir...mai abb bilkul thik hu...aapne mera itna khayaal rakha hai ki...mujhe to jaldi thik hona hi tha...aur ye to aap mana kar rahe hain...nahi to mai aaj se hi beurau aa jaata...par sir kal mai aapki ek nahi sununga...

Acp sir (in smile) : thik hai...aa jaana kal se beurau...chalo mai beurau jaa raha hu...tumhe ghar chhod du...

Abhijeet nodded and they went to Duo home...

Acp sir : Abhijeet sorry wo mujhe late ho raha hai...nahi to mai tumhe ander tak chhod deta...

Abhi : are sir...aap itni formality mat kijiye...it's ok...aap jaiye...and thank u so much sir...

Acp sir : abb formality kaun kar raha hai...

Abhi (in smile) : sorry sir...

Acp sir nodded and went from there...Abhijeet was going to open the lock...but he was shocked as the lock was not there and the door was open...he alert and took out his gun and opened the door slowly...entered in hall...and saw here and there carefully...when someone came suddenly and hugged him from behind with...

Person (hugged him from behind) : bhoommm...

Abhijeet first scared then realised so said...

Abhi (while turning to him in surprise): Dayaaa...tu...dara diya na mujhe...

Daya (in smile) : sorry boss...

Abhi (in happy tone) : par tu aaya kab? Mujhe bataya kyu nahi ? Aur tune to kaha tha 5-6 din lagenge...

Daya : are boss...surprise naam ki bhi koi cheez hoti hai...kaisa laga tumhe mera surprise...

Abhi (pulled his cheek) : bahot achha...and he hugged him tightly...they separated...

Daya (in concern) : tumhaari tabiyat kaisi hai abb...

Abhi (in smile) : bilkul thik...kal hi Dr Sunil ko dikhaya..unhone bhi kaha ki abb mai beurau jaa sakta hu...

Abhijeet's phone rang...he picked up the call as...

Abhi : jee sir...

Acp sir : mil gaya tumhaara bhai tumhe...

Abhi (in surprise) : sir aapko bhi pata tha !

Acp sir : haan bhai...mujhe to pata hoga hi...Daya aaj subah subah hi aa gaya tha...aur uske iss surprise plan me mai bhi shaamil tha...isiliye to mene bhi tumhe aaj rukne ke liye jyaada force nahi kiya...aur beurau aane se bhi mana kiya...Daya ko bhi aaj mene chhutu di hai...tum log enjoy karo...kal milte hain beurau me...

Abhi (in smile) : thank u sir...

Acp sir : Abhijeet...bachhe baap ko thank u nahi kehte...

Abhijeet nodded in smile...then cut the call...

Abhi (in smile) : Acp sir sach me bahot sweet hain yaar...

Daya : wo to hain...(like a kid) lekin mujhse bhi jyaada?

Abhi (pulled his cheeks with love) : nahi baba...mera dodo sabse jyaada sweet hai...

Daya (in shy) : kya boss kitne naam rakhoge mere tum...(Abhijeet smiled) Achha boss...wo aab chhodo...tumko pata hai mene tumko kitna miss kiya...abb aaj to hum dono ki chhutti hai na...to aaj hum shaam ko shopping pe jaayenge aur dinner bhi baahar hi karenge...aur na

And Daya started doing his bak bak...while Abhijeet sat on sofa and silently listen his dodo's bak- bak with a sweet smile on his face...

.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Plsss r & r...**_

 _ **Thank u...**_

 _ **Tc...Tata...**_


End file.
